Cold Winds and Warm Hearts
by AirHawk19
Summary: What happens when on a cold winter's day, Glinda Upland meets a green skinned street beggar and takes her home?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any characters or materials taken from the musical or book. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Author's Note: A quabar (kwuhbar) is the lowest ranking Ozian coin. Kinda like a penny.**

Chapter 1: Cold Winds and Warm Hearts.

"Please. Just a quabar. Anything helps," she said as she held out a bony green hand, begging for a coin or two.

Glinda Upland looked at the ragged figure before her. Her hair was raven-black but dull, tangled, and greasy. Her bones poked the fabric of the tattered rags that barely covered her shivering frame, at sharp angles. Her deep chocolate-brown eyes were huge and had the hollow look of suffering of the street beggar. In short, Glinda could clearly see the thin green woman before her was starving and suffering cruelly for want of shelter and proper clothing. Glinda's heart smote her and she wrapped her arms around the shivering woman. "You're coming home with me. You need help."

The woman seemed shocked and frightened. "No, no! I couldn't!" she exclaimed trying to pull out of Glinda's strong grip.

"You can and you will. Don't worry, no one's going to hurt you," said the blonde, gently but firmly forcing the green woman into the carriage.

The beggar was too weak to offer much resistance and weakly submitted to getting in. She would have sat on the floor, but Glinda forced her onto one of the seats.

"But I'll ruin the satin," said the green woman, looking most uncomfortable.

"Who cares? I will not have you sitting on the floor," declared Glinda.

The green woman just sat, staring at her bony green hands with a look of empty suffering. She shivered despite the warmth of the carriage.

"What's your name?" Glinda asked looking at her kindly.

"Elphaba," was the simple reply.

"Elphaba. That's a pretty name. I'm Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, but please, just call me Glinda," she said.

Elphaba just nodded.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba shrugged. "Don't know. Two days? Three? A week? It all blurs together after a while."

Elphaba doubled over in a coughing fit. It sounded bad. Glinda sat beside her and placed her ear to Elphaba's chest.

"Take deep breaths, ok?" she instructed.

Elphaba obliged.

Glinda did not like what she heard. She was no doctor, but Elphaba's breathing sounded like a ball rattling around in a liquid filled container. She straightened up and felt the green woman's forehead. It was burning with fever. Elphaba started coughing again. Glinda rubbed her back until she stopped. The green woman instinctually scooted closer to the blonde and rested her head on her shoulder, her chilled body seeking out any source of warmth. Glinda tried not to gag. The woman smelled like she hadn't bathed in months, but Glinda just held her as she fell into a fitful slumber.

Soon, they reached Glinda's house.

"Elphaba. Elphaba, wake up," she gently shook the sleeping woman.

"Hmm," Elphaba muttered, opening her eyes and looking confused.

"We're here. Come on," Glinda helped Elphaba out of the carriage.

Elphaba's knees buckled and she nearly collapsed. Glinda caught her and helped her up. As she supported the poor woman, Glinda was painfully aware of just how thin Elphaba was. Her ribs stuck out half-an-inch at least and her hips were pointedly pokey as well as her other joints. The poor woman was really not much more than skin and bones. Elphaba was weak for want of food and shelter, her body was wracked by pain and illness. She had gotten a cold a few weeks ago, but the cough never went away. She knew her days were numbered for she simply didn't have the strength to fight off the pneumonia that had settled in. Then Glinda came along. This pink clad blonde woman was Elphaba's only real chance for survival.

Soon they entered the house and Elphaba stared in wonder at the wealth displayed around her. Glinda smiled and gently led Elphaba to the bathroom. She left her there for a moment, but soon returned with a simple black frock and clean under garments as well as a towel.

"Get yourself cleaned up. You can use anything in the bathroom," she told her gently.

Elphaba took the things gratefully and disappeared into the bathroom. The hot water was a welcome thing, both for its warmth and cleansing power. Elphaba must have scraped off two or three layers of dirt, grime, and dead skin by the time she was done in the shower. She felt much better and actually managed to comb the knots and tangles out of her hair. She dried off quickly and dressed in the clean things Glinda had given her. The frock was simple, but well made and warm. So were the under garments. Elphaba left her old rags in the bathroom like Glinda told her, neatly folded in a corner. She put the towel in the used towel basket and left.

Glinda gasped a little in surprise. Elphaba cleaned up much better than she thought. Her emerald skin had a healthier hue and glow to it, her hair was much nicer now that it was clean and untangled, and she had even scraped the dirt and grime out from under her nails and trimmed them. Elphaba also looked warmer and more comfortable in the clean clothes Glinda had given her.

"You look beautiful, Miss Elphaba," Glinda affirmed approvingly.

Elphaba blushed a light fuchsia color as her red blood mixed its color with that of her green skin. "Thank you. But you don't have to lie to me. I know I'm hideous."

"Now that's just plain ridiculous! Come on, let's get you something to eat." Glinda sensed there was no point trying to convince Elphaba of her true beauty.

Elphaba perked up at the mention of a meal for she was ravenous with hunger. Glinda looked a little sadly at her. She was so miserable, yet strong, yet vulnerable. As she thought, Glinda wondered if there might be someone who could show Elphaba her true beauty. She pondered the problem as she led the starving woman to the kitchen.

Elphaba sat where she was told and waited somewhat impatiently to be fed. Her innards felt like a wolf was tearing them to shreds. Glinda sat across from her and ordered her kitchen staff to feed her guest. Soon a plate of hot, steaming food was set before Elphaba. She glanced at Glinda for a moment, unsure of herself. Glinda nodded for her to go on.

Elphaba needed no other prompting. She ravenously tore into the food, cramming as much as possible into her mouth. It was awful to see just how far gone she was, she was like a wild animal. Glinda's heart bled for the poor woman. Elphaba was in heaven. Never before had she been so well-fed. Soon though, her stomach reached its limits and she leaned back in her chair with a sigh of contentment. She smiled, her thin bony hand beginning to rub her full-gorged belly as she hummed in pleasure. Her eyes rolled back in her head and closed.

Glinda walked over to her and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. Elphaba's eyes slowly opened. She was far too relaxed from having so much good food inside her to really care what happened next. In her mind things couldn't possibly get better than this, sitting in a warm room, her belly stuffed with hot food, she could die happy.

"Come. You should get some sleep," said Glinda, gently pulling the smiling woman to her feet.

Elphaba didn't really hear anything Glinda said and just let herself be led blindly to a large, comfortable bedroom and tucked into a large feather bed. This was absolute paradise. She was warm, well-fed, clean, and very sleepy. Elphaba soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Glinda was awakened the next morning by a piercing shriek! She burst into the room Elphaba now occupied to see what was the matter. She found Elphaba huddled on the bed crying and whimpering. She moved to comfort her, but Elphaba's head snapped around and her eyes dilated in fear.

"No! No! Stay back! Stay away from me!" she shrieked.

"Elphaba, what's wrong? It's me, Glinda, remember?" Glinda asked, confused as to why Elphaba was acting like this.

"Stay back! Don't hurt me! Please…" the distraught woman cringed and cowered against the headboard as though expecting a blow.

Glinda was aghast. "Elphaba, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. No one is gonna hurt you." Glinda gently held out her hand to the frightened woman.

Elphaba eyed Glinda warily. The look in her eyes was that of a trapped animal. Glinda sighed and lowered her hand. She sat on the floor and waited. After a moment, Elphaba seemed to snap out of her trance or whatever had just happened.

"Glinda? Why are you sitting on the floor?" she asked, looking confused and dazed.

Glinda stood and sat on the bed next to her new friend. "You were having a nightmare or something. You kept yelling at me to stay away and not hurt you. What happened, Elphaba?"

Elphaba hung her head. "I may as well tell you. You did save my life after all. I thought I was back at my father's house."

Glinda was confused. "Your father? Did he die or something?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No, he lives, but he cast me out of his house when I was ten years old. You see, I have a younger sister, Nessarose. She's crippled and needs a wheelchair because of me. When I was three and our mother was carrying Nessa, our father began to worry that the new baby would come out green, so he made our mother chew milk-flowers day and night. Only, they made Nessa come too soon, with her little legs all tangled and our mother… never woke up. None of which would have happened if I had never been born."

"Elphaba, that was the milk-flowers' fault, not yours," Glinda pointed out.

Elphaba shook her head. "After that, my father put me to work. I had to clean the house, cook the meals, and take care of Nessa when Father was away. I didn't mind the work, but nothing I did ever pleased him. If I made the slightest mistake he would beat me and lock me in my room, sometimes for days. Finally, on my tenth birthday, he got so angry when I tripped and broke a cheap vase that he beat me and cast me out of the house, telling me to get out and never return. I ran, for I knew it was pointless to stay. I made my way out of Munchkinland to anyplace far away from the wrath of my father. I soon grew hungry and begged for scraps at houses. I was often turned away because of my looks and soon my hunger became unbearable. I took to picking through garbage cans just to put a few scraps of food in my belly.

I wandered the lands, trying to stay alive, begging, scrounging, and even on a few occasions stealing just to keep something in my stomach. Hunger was my constant companion and I was always looking for a scrap to eat. Anything remotely edible was good enough for me, any food was good food. Shelter was another problem. I slept in barns and outbuildings whenever I could, but I had to be careful. On more than one occasion I was beaten and chased away. Water was easier to come by. I knew how to tell if a source was pure and how to filter less than pure sources, so I never really suffered for want of water.

I finally came to The Emerald City. Life was still hard, but in some ways it was easier. I begged in the streets and had better luck than I had had elsewhere. I usually had a little something to eat at least once a day and I actually gained a little weight. Garbage pickings were also better. However, as I grew, I needed more food to stay alive and new clothes. It was also harder to get anything by begging, for people are less sympathetic to adult beggars. However, I managed one way or another to survive, until a few weeks ago.

I had caught a cold. That wasn't too surprising, I had caught colds before, but even after the cold ran its course, the cough didn't leave. I knew I had pneumonia and that my days where numbered. Few beggars who get pneumonia ever survive. Our bodies are just too weak from malnutrition and cold to fight it off and we just, slip away. Then you came along.

When I saw you I knew you were well off and could probably spare a few coins, so I approached you. I figured I could at least get one last hot meal before I died. Then you practically shoved me into your carriage and brought me to your home! I never would have in my wildest dreams imagined such a thing. You then clothed and fed me and put me up in this blissfully warm, soft bed… I thought for sure I had to have died and gone to Heaven! Then, the nightmare came.

I dreamt I was back in my father's house and he was angry with me. He yelled at me for abandoning Nessa and said he was gonna beat me to death! It was so real and vivid, I guess when I woke up I was still half asleep. Next thing I knew, I was sitting here and you were sitting on the floor looking at me like I was crazy," Elphaba went off into a coughing fit from talking so long.

She moaned and Glinda gently pushed her back down on the bed. "It's ok now. He can't hurt you anymore. Try to sleep. I'll bring you some breakfast by and by."

Elphaba smiled and sank into the soft, warm embrace of the bed with a sigh. She was asleep again in moments. Glinda quietly left the room. She made her way to her own bedroom and sat at her desk to think. Things were beginning to make a whole lot more sense. Elphaba's fear of contact had to be linked to the beatings she had received as a child, for she flinched every time Glinda touched her. That was probably the reason she had been afraid when Glinda had told her she was taking her home. Elphaba's past had traumatized her into fearing contact from others.

Eventually, Glinda stood and ordered Elphaba a good breakfast. She also sent for Dr. Dillamond, her personal physician. He arrived shortly and accompanied Glinda to Elphaba's room as the blonde took her friend breakfast. Elphaba woke up as soon as she smelled the food and stretched luxuriously, yawning like a cat. She sat up, but looked a little warily at Dr. Dillamond.

"Hi, Elphie. This is Dr. Dillamond, my personal physician. He's going to have a look at you to see how bad your pneumonia is and what we can do to make you well, ok?" Glinda assured her.

"Elphie? Is that a nickname?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes. Do you mind if I call you Elphie?" Glinda asked, fearing she may have offended Elphaba.

"Friends give each other nicknames, right?" Elphaba slowly asked, like she wasn't sure she was right.

Glinda took this as a good sign and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Friends give each other nicknames."

"So… we're friends?" Elphaba asked, again like she wasn't sure she was right.

Glinda nodded again. "Yes, Elphie, we're friends. If you want to be that is," she added, not wanting to pressure her.

Elphaba's face slowly broke into the biggest, brightest smile Glinda had ever seen. Her eyes filled with tears. "I never had a friend before."

Glinda nearly dropped the tray, but managed to set it down on the nightstand instead, as she rushed to embrace her new friend. Elphaba began crying for joy on her new friend's shoulder. Glinda just held Elphaba tighter, pouring as much love and kindness into the woman's love-starved heart as possible.

Dr. Dillamond cleared his throat. "I hate to break up this wonderful scene, but I must examine the patient."

Glinda moved to let go, but Elphaba held her tight and wouldn't let go.

"Elphie, please let go. Dr. Dillamond needs to examine you so we can make you better," Glinda said gently.

"I don't want you to leave me," Elphaba whimpered, tears in her voice.

"I won't leave you. I promise. I'll be right here the whole time. I'll even hold your hand if you want," Glinda reassured her.

Elphaba let go and nodded. She clutched Glinda's hand tightly. Glinda sighed. The poor woman was like a frightened child. She was broken and it was up to Glinda to help put her back together. But first, she needed to know how to heal her body. Dr. Dillamond took his stethoscope out of his black leather bag and put the earpieces in his ears. He slowly approached Elphaba, who shrank back from him.

"Miss Elphaba, is it? I'm Dr. Dillamond. I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to listen to your heart and lungs, ok?" he said in a gentle voice.

Elphaba relaxed a bit a nodded. The Goat placed the stethoscope over her heart and listened to its rhythm.

"Good steady beats. You have a strong heart. That's very good. Now for the lungs." He moved the stethoscope to Elphaba's back. "Miss Elphaba, can you take some long, deep breaths for me?"

Elphaba did as the Dr. requested and breathed deeply. Dr. Dillamond frowned. After a few moments he removed the stethoscope. "Thank you, Miss Elphaba. You may breathe normally now."

Elphaba relaxed and breathed normally. Dr. Dillamond then examined her throat, eyes, and her whole body in general. When he was done, he looked a little grave.

"How bad is it, Dr. Dillamond?" Glinda asked.

"It's bad, but it could be far worse. Miss Elphaba's lungs are congested with fluid, which is why it's hard for you to breath deeply, my dear. She's also weak from severe malnutrition. However, she is very strong, which is a good thing. Miss Elphaba, I'm going to give you this medicine to take every three hours until your lungs clear and you can breath easily again. It will also help soothe that nasty cough and bring your fever down. Other than that, Miss Glinda, make sure she gets plenty of good food and rest. The rest is up to time." The Dr. packed up his things and gave Glinda a little brown bottle filled with a dark liquid to give Elphaba. "Goodbye for now, my dears. I'll be back in a few days to see how Miss Elphaba is doing," he said looking kindly at them and taking his leave.

Glinda looked at the bottle in her hand and debated whether or not to give Elphaba a dose. Elphaba settled the question by grabbing the teaspoon from her breakfast tray and taking the bottle from Glinda. She unstopped it and poured the nasty-smelling liquid into the spoon. She quickly swallowed the medicine without gagging or even making a face.

Glinda was shocked. "How can you stand it?" she asked.

Elphaba shrugged. "I've eaten worse things," she said nonchalantly, corking the bottle and setting it on her nightstand.

Glinda was so stunned that she completely forgot everything until Elphaba said, "I'm quite hungry you know and I can't lift the tray from here without spilling it."

Glinda was snapped back to reality and at once gave Elphaba her breakfast. This time, Elphaba managed to eat more normally, though she still ate very quickly. Once again her stomach was filled, but this time it wasn't stuffed. Still, it was a very comfortable feeling to have enough to eat and Elphaba lay back with a contented smile on her lips. Glinda thought she was asleep and was about to leave, but Elphaba's hand gripped her wrist.

"Please don't go. Your presence is soothing," she said without opening her eyes.

Glinda was about to tell Elphaba to sleep, but her stomach betrayed her, letting out a loud rumble. Elphaba chuckled. Her hand at once released it's hold. "Go on. I forgot you probably hadn't eaten yet."

"I'll stay if you want me to," Glinda offered.

Elphaba opened her eyes and shooed Glinda away with her hand. "Go. I'll be fine. I'm rather sleepy anyway."

Glinda saw the smile playing at the corners of Elphaba's mouth and knew her friend would be ok. "I'll be back after breakfast."

Elphaba chuckled, motioning for her to go.

Glinda left her new friend to snuggle back down into her blankets and fall asleep. She returned after her meal to find Elphaba sound asleep. However, her face was twisted in a grimace. Fearing something was wrong, Glinda moved to her bedside and watched for any sign as to what was happening to Elphaba. The green girl began to moan in her sleep, tossing and turning. She began to mutter something, but it was unintelligible. However, as the nightmare worsened, Elphaba's words became clearer.

"No! No! Father! Please! You made me leave! I didn't want to! You threw me out! You told me never to come back! No! Please! Not the whip! Not again! AGH!" Elphaba screamed as the nightmare specter of her father beat her.

"Elphie! Elphie, wake up! It's only a nightmare! Wake up!" Glinda shook her friend in a desperate attempt to wake her and free her of the nightmare.

Elphaba screamed and lashed out with her hands as she was jerked out of the dream and back into reality. Her left hand struck Glinda across the face before she fully woke up. Elphaba blinked then gasped when she saw what she had done to her friend.

"Glinda! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…" Elphaba started.

Glinda silenced her with a finger on her lips. "Shhh. It's ok. It wasn't your fault. You were having a nightmare and you weren't fully awake yet," Glinda soothed her friend by rubbing her shoulder.

"How can you be so, so… nice to me? How can you not be repulsed by my green skin and magic powers?" Elphaba asked, tears in her eyes.

"You have magic powers?" Glinda asked confused.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. I was born with them. They're not active now because I'm too weak from the hunger and pneumonia, but whenever I get really emotional, typically angry, something comes over me and… magic happens. I can control it to a limited extent, but I haven't had much chance to practice. Too busy trying to survive and all that."

"Ok. You should probably try to go back to sleep. Dr. Dillamond said you need rest," Glinda suggested.

Elphaba shook her head. "No, I've slept enough. That last nightmare is too fresh in my mind. I wouldn't mind some water though."

Glinda crossed the room and brought her a glass of water.

Elphaba took the glass and emptied it at a draught. "That's better. Thank you," she said, setting it on the nightstand.

"Would you like a book or something to pass the time? I don't think you should be getting out of bed any time soon," Glinda inquired.

"Actually, I just want companionship right now. It's been so long since anyone cared about me, I'd completely forgotten what it's like," said Elphaba looking at Glinda with a new look in her eyes.

Glinda could see it was a lonely, love-starved look. This poor woman had been beaten and abused her whole life! It was no wonder she found it hard to believe that someone could care about her health and well-being. Glinda smiled at her and took one of the thin green hands in her dainty pale one.

She gave Elphaba's hand a gentle squeeze. "I care about you, Elphaba. When I first saw you, I admit I was a bit repulsed by your appearance, but when I heard your voice, I could hear the pain you were in. It was also different from any street beggar voice I'd ever heard. Softer, more intelligent. I knew you had seen better days at one point in your life. I could also hear the fact that you expected to die. When I looked into your eyes, I saw your suffering and your hopelessness. It broke my heart and I knew I had to help you.

After you were cleaned up and fed, you looked so blissfully happy, but there was something wrong with it. You still looked like you expected to die. I hoped you would sleep it off or that I would find someway to renew your desire to live in the morning. After the nightmare and your confession, things started to click and I knew I had to get Dr. Dillamond to look at you. However, once you found out I considered you my friend, your eyes got this light in them and I knew your desire to live had been rekindled. I never would have expected something so simple to be so powerful, yet it seems to be the most natural thing in the world," Glinda looked off into space.

Elphaba had tears in her eyes. "I still can't believe you want to be friends with me. I'm nothing special."

"That's not true. Elphie, everyone is special in their own way and everyone has a purpose. You know what? When you're better, I'm going to invite some of my friends over and introduce you to them. How does that sound?" Glinda smiled.

Elphaba at once stiffened. "They'll hate me."

Glinda sighed. "They won't hate you, Elphie. And you'll never know for sure until you try."

"I don't know. I've never liked big crowds," Elphaba replied, still very reluctant.

"It'll only be six or seven people at most," Glinda reasoned.

"That's still a lot of people to me," Elphaba countered.

"It'll be fine. Besides, it won't be for a while anyway. We need to wait until you're all better before we even think about planning. Right now, how about we play cards or something?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba smiled and nodded.

"I'll get the deck," Glinda slipped out of the room.

* * *

"I thought you said you hadn't played in years!" she exclaimed as Elphaba won her fifth game in a row.

"I haven't, but I learn quickly and I remember even quicker," Elphaba replied as she nibbled on a piece of cheese (Glinda had brought some snacks as well and of course, Elphaba had no objections).

Glinda chuckled. "I guess that'll teach me to think I'm so great at cards. How about we do something else?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Like what?"

"Like you take your medicine and go to sleep," Glinda said grinning.

Elphaba moaned. "Seriously Glin, I'm not a child," she said taking another dose of medicine, but showing no intention of going to sleep.

Glinda frowned. "You need to rest."

"I'm stuck in bed. That's 'rest' enough. I'm not sleepy anyway. If anything, I'm restless," said Elphaba looking out the window longingly.

Glinda felt sorry for Elphaba. She could tell the green woman wanted to get out of bed and walk around, but she was too weak to do so. Then Glinda got an idea.

"I'll be right back," she said, heading out of the room.

She came back a few moments later carrying a stack of books. She set them on Elphaba's nightstand and the green girl picked one up turning it over in her hands.

"Travel books?" she asked.

Glinda nodded. "I know it's not as good as being able to go yourself, but it's the next best thing."

Elphaba smiled and opened the book. She was quiet for a few moments but soon said, "Um, Glinda, what's this word?"

Glinda looked where Elphaba was pointing and said, "Altitude."

"Oh. Ok." Elphaba went back to reading.

A few moments later, she asked Glinda again what a word was. Glinda told her and Elphaba went back to reading.

This happened several more times and Glinda finally asked, "Didn't you learn how to read?"

Elphaba became defensive. "I learned! It's just been… so long. I used to love books. I used to stay up long into the night reading all I could get my hands on. After my mother's death, books were my only friends. I've always had a sort of hunger for knowledge and I devoured any books I could get. I'd end up knowing them by heart. But then, I was thrown out into the cold cruel world and I was too busy trying to stay alive to really read much. I guess I've forgotten a lot of what I learned." She looked embarrassed.

Glinda gave her a little side hug. "I'm sorry. I'll help you relearn what you've lost if you like."

Elphaba smiled. "I'd like that very much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: After this, Fae's Flower and I will be alternating chapters, so she'll be writing the next one. Also, hopefully updates will be weekly.  
**

Chapter 2: The Road to Healing.

Over the next few days, Elphaba began to show signs of improvement. Her cough was greatly reduced, her fever was gone, and she was starting to gain a little weight. After the first day, her nightmares stopped and she spent more time asleep, which was a good thing. When she was awake, Glinda would usually help her relearn her advanced reading skills. Elphaba was a quick study though and soon regained the knowledge she had lost. Whenever she grew restless or found herself longing to go out, she picked up a book.

Glinda soon learned what was meant by 'devouring books'. Elphaba could easily read two or three books in a day and she really would end up knowing them by heart. It was like her mind was a bottomless pit of knowledge.

Anyway, Dr. Dillamond came to see Elphaba about four days later and was quite pleased with her recovery. "Yes, indeed. I believe you will make a full recovery, my dear. You still need to take the medicine I gave you and you should stay in bed till the end of the week. Don't go outside, for you could aggravate your condition and set your recovery back. Keep eating well and resting and you should keep putting on those healthy pounds. I see you've already started filling out some," he said gently pinching her upper arm.

Elphaba smiled. She had gained some flesh and her bones weren't quite so prominent.

"I'm feeling better," she replied.

"Good. Well, I must be off… other patients and all that. I'll be back to see you at the end of the week. Take care, both of you," the good Dr. smiled as he left.

After that, Elphaba continued to put on weight. She went up a full dress size by the end of the week and the constant feeling of hunger that had been part of her life for so long was completely gone. It was a strange yet blissful feeling, not to be hungry at all, only full and satisfied.

Dr. Dillamond couldn't have been more pleased than on that final checkup. "Well, I can officially say you are free of pneumonia. But wait a day or two before you go outside and when you do make sure you are well bundled up. I'm also very pleased to see you looking fuller than when I was last here."

Elphaba smiled. "Glinda makes sure I get enough to eat. I've never been so well fed in my life."

Dr. Dillamond and Glinda both stared in shock. "Never?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I've known hunger most of my life, even in my father's house. The only time that I had never known hunger was while my mother was alive. She always cared for me and made sure I was cared for. She was the only person who ever loved me. When she died, my father basically treated me like a slave. More than once he deprived me of meals to punish me. So, from an early age, I learned what it is to be hungry. But now… now I'm well fed, warm, and happier than I've been in a long, long time."

"Well, I hope you continue to find happiness, Miss Elphaba. Goodness knows you deserve it," said Dr. Dillamond before leaving.

After Dr. Dillamond left, Elphaba decided to get out of bed. It took a few moments for her to find her legs, but once she was up, she was ready to explore her new home in depth. But first, she needed a shower. Afterwards, Glinda showed Elphaba all around the mansion. She then made an appointment with her personal seamstress for a fitting for Elphaba.

At first Elphaba was rather hesitant, but Glinda promised no pink or frills or anything Elphaba didn't like. She also pointed out that Elphaba was going to need a new wardrobe anyway. Elphaba saw her point and reluctantly agreed.

After all this, the two ate lunch together in the dining room. This was Elphaba's first time sharing a meal with Glinda and she was a little shy. Glinda noticed as Elphaba fumbled with the many forks and spoons, completely clueless as to which one to use.

Glinda smiled at her. "Don't worry about which utensil is the proper one to use. I'll teach you all that later. For now, just eat."

Elphaba looked at her gratefully and enjoyed her meal. Glinda observed that the wild ravenous look had completely gone from Elphaba's eyes. She just looked like a healthy, happy young woman, even if she was still thin as a rail. As Glinda looked, she saw even more signs of Elphaba's recovery. Her hair now had a healthy, shiny luster to it, her skin glowed with health, and she had started to regain her true strength.

As the days and weeks passed, Elphaba continued to gain healthy weight and started practicing with her magic and doing gymnastics. She was an introvert by nature though, and loved nothing more than curling up in the library with a good book. Well, except for the fact that she was restless. Elphaba needed action. Her long, slender limbs were strong and needed exercise, so she took long walks in the woods at the back of Glinda's garden. She also spent long hours in the gymnasium (that Glinda never used), when the weather was too inhospitable for outdoor excursions, and she was soon covered from head to toe in lean hard muscle.

* * *

Glinda's seamstress was a master at her craft and had accurately estimated Elphaba's final size once she filled out. Elphaba now had her own clothes and they were all well made and very comfortable as well as durable. Elphaba had a very practical mind and was very specific in her likes and dislikes. Still, Glinda had somehow managed to convince her to get one fancy ball dress. It was a deep, almost black, purple and clung to her, showing off her long lean figure to full effect. It was long sleeved, but off the shoulders and fell to her ankles. There was also some gold embroidery on the hem of the skirt, around the top, and on the ends of the sleeves. The ensemble was completed by a pair of matching purple flat-soled slippers with gold accents, and a gold cloth belt. In the end, Elphaba had to admit she liked it, but was very firm that she didn't want a bunch of ballgowns or fancy dresses.

In any case, Glinda came into the gymnasium one day looking for Elphaba. She found her high up on a bar balancing herself expertly on her hands, looking down at the floor. Elphaba was dressed in her workout gear, which was a loose fitting black shirt and pants. Glinda watched as Elphaba slowly, deliberately, split her legs, one dipping down behind her back while the other stuck out in front of her for balance, then slipped through the two foot gap between the bar she was on and another. She hung there right side up for a moment, then let go of the bar and dropped towards the floor.

"Elphie!" Glinda screamed as her friend fell to what was sure to be a broken leg at least.

But Elphaba suddenly stopped, suspended in mid-air by an invisible force. She smirked and lowered herself to the ground.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart-attack!" admonished Glinda.

"Sorry. I guess I should have told you I was working on my levitation spells today," Elphaba replied, still smiling.

Glinda calmed down. "I just came to tell you that I'm planning that party to introduce you to some of my other friends. Oh! And Carla's got something special planned for dinner tonight. Don't ask. She wouldn't even tell me."

Elphaba looked uncomfortable again. She didn't like crowds and she was sure that no one at the party besides Glinda would like her. Actually, she didn't even really know what a party was. The closest she'd ever come to it was her mother's funeral.

"Elphie? Are you ok? You're not still worried about the party are you?" Glinda asked.

"I-I… I've never been to a party before, Glinda," Elphaba said softly, hanging her head in embarrassment.

Glinda gasped! "You've never been to a party before!?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Elphaba shook her head. "The closest I ever got was my mother's funeral. In short, yes I'm worried about the party. I don't know anything about parties. I don't know how to act or talk or sit or stand… Heck! I don't even know which fork to use!" exclaimed the distraught green woman.

Glinda smiled and pulled her friend into an embrace. "That's ok. You don't have to act or talk or sit or stand any different than you already do. Just be yourself. That's the whole point of this party, to show people who you are," she said soothingly, rubbing gentle circles on her friend's back.

Elphaba relaxed. She sighed, half in relief, half in pleasure. In the short six weeks Glinda had known her, she had managed to figure out what Elphaba's likes and dislikes were. Glinda had discovered that there were certain touches and spots on Elphaba's person that really soothed the green girl. In the middle of her back was one such spot. Whenever Elphaba was scared or upset, gently rubbing in a circular motion on that spot did more to calm her than anything else. Another spot was her head. She really liked it when Glinda stroked her head, particularly when she was feeling ill. She also liked hugs. A hug was often the best way to comfort Elphaba during times of sorrow. All these things fed her love-starved heart as food did her body and Elphaba was learning to slowly trust and bare her heart to another. Her and Glinda's relationship was one of sisterly love and friendship.

Glinda, the extrovert socialite, was the complete opposite of Elphaba, the ultimate in ultimate introverts, but she openly admitted, Elphaba was her best friend. True she had many friends, but none were as important to her as Elphaba. She had connected with the green girl in a way that was deeper and richer than with any of her other socialite friends. An only child, Glinda had been spoiled and petted all her life. She had been told all her life that she was such a good, kind, and caring person. Then she met Elphaba and the truth was revealed. As she cared for and came to know Elphaba, Glinda saw herself for what she truly was, a spoiled, slightly selfish, girl. Elphaba had changed all that and now, because she knew her, Glinda could say that she was changed for good and hopefully for the better.

In any case, Elphaba pulled away with a yawn. She stretched, popping her spine in a few places and rolling her shoulders. "Hmm. I think I'll head to the library. Let me know when dinner's ready."

Glinda smiled as the green girl walked gracefully out of the room, her head high and posture truly regal. _'That girl has no idea how beautiful she really is, inside and out. Hopefully a certain guest at the party can help her see it,'_ Glinda thought to herself as she walked to her own room to continue her party plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Change of plans. Due to an over-busy schedule, Fae's Flower will not be co-writing this story with me, so you're all stuck with just me. Hopefully I can keep cranking out decent chapters.**

Chapter 3: The Party.

The day of the party arrived and Elphaba felt anything but ready for it. Glinda however assured her that she was more than ready.

"You'll be fine, Elphie. Just be yourself and have fun," Glinda said, smiling at her unsure friend.

Elphaba wrung her hands nervously. "I don't know, Glin. I mean, what if no one likes me?"

Glinda sighed. "Elphie, we've been over this. No one is going to hate you. Just relax and give people a chance."

Elphaba exhaled. "You're right, Glin. I'm being ridiculous. But, I can't help the way I feel. I've been hated and abused my whole life. It's not exactly easy to change that mindset."

"You did with me."

"That's different. You saved my life and you're kind to me. I have no reason to fear and distrust you."

"You don't have any reason to fear and distrust my other friends."

"I have no reason to trust them either."

Glinda had to concede that technically Elphaba did have a point there, but she also pointed out that Elphaba couldn't very well go through life believing everyone was out to get her. Now Elphaba was the one forced to concede, though she still found it very hard to let go of her habitual fear. As the time for the party drew nearer, Elphaba grew more and more tense until Glinda was forced to do something to calm her before they both started freaking out.

"Hey, Elphaba, come over here. I wanna show you something."

Elphaba came over somewhat hesitantly, but her curiosity was piqued nonetheless. Glinda pulled aside a large portrait on the wall, revealing a secret door behind it. Now, Elphaba was positively curious. She had explored the house dozens of times and never found a secret passageway, though, the odd configurations of some of the rooms made more sense now. Glinda, seeing the familiar spark in Elphaba's eyes, smiled and led her into the passageway.

"There's secret passages all throughout the house and grounds. My ancestors built them for quick escapes and for moving things around the place secretly, among other things. I just like to explore them from time to time. There's so many that even I don't know where all of the entrances and exits are, even though I've lived in this house my whole life," she explained.

Elphaba was fascinated by the maze of passages Glinda led her through and was mildly surprised when they came out into the ballroom. "Why did you show me this, Glin?"

Glinda smiled. "If the party gets to be too much for you to handle, I'm giving you permission to duck out using the secret passages."

Elphaba looked at her friend in astonishment. She was surprised, yet touched that Glinda would tell her about this just for her own personal comfort. She knew that if the blonde were to really have her way, she wouldn't have told her about the secret escape routes. She smiled. "Thanks, Glin. This means a lot to me and makes me at least a little more comfortable with this whole party thing."

Glinda smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear. Now come on! Let's get you ready!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes as Glinda dragged her back upstairs to fuss over gowns and makeup and who-knows-what.

* * *

As evening fell the guests started to arrive. Elphaba felt very out of place and uncomfortable as she saw all the elegant people of society who came. Glinda was totally in her element, greeting each person and introducing them to Elphaba.

"Good evening, Shenshen! How have you been?" Glinda asked a young woman about her age, with her dark hair in an elegant updo and an Eastern Gillikin style silk gown.

"Oh, I've been to one or two parties here and there, but I've simply been dying to attend one of your parties, Glinda. You always have the most refined society," Shenshen said, then caught a glimpse of Elphaba. "What is that? Since when do the hired help attend your parties, Glinda?"

Glinda bristled slightly, but reigned in her temper. "Shenshen, this is Elphaba Thropp, my best friend. I'm having this little party to introduce her to some of my other friends."

Shenshen blinked in shock. "Oh. Well, what a lovely gown, Miss Elphaba. It really compliments your color."

Elphaba felt the snub very keenly and wanted to bolt, but a beseeching look from Glinda kept her rooted to the spot. The next few guests at least had more tact than Shenshen, but Elphaba could still tell they were put off by her green skin. Glinda too was feeling discouraged by the obvious veiled distain her high society friends had for Elphaba, but then her best childhood friend arrived.

Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus arrived in style as usual, with a well-dressed lady friend on his arm. Glinda was surprised, since the last she knew Fiyero wasn't currently seeing anyone and he usually told her about such things, but then again he was Fiyero Tiggular, well known to be a ladies' man. Taking it all in stride, Glinda greeted her old friend. "Hello, Fiyero. Thank you for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me, Glinda. This is Gwendoline Evermoore…"

" _Princess_ Gwendoline Evermoore of the Ibix Kingdom and Fiyero's fiancée," the woman said, interrupting Fiyero, tossing her golden waterfall of blonde hair over her shoulder, being sure to flash her ring in the process, and looking down her sculpted nose at Glinda, narrowing her dark-grey eyes slightly in contempt. "Really, Fiyero I don't see why you dragged me to this party. It seems quite dull to me."

Glinda was taken aback. No one had ever called her parties dull before. Fiyero looked utterly mortified.

"I'm sorry, Glin. Gwendoline is used to mostly attending royal functions and parties. I'm afraid your little social parties aren't quite what she had in mind."

Glinda recovered her wits and chuckled to cover the hurt she felt at the princess's snub. "I'm sure my little get togethers aren't as exciting as a royal party, but I hope you find it enjoyable nonetheless. Anyway, let me introduce you to my good friend Elphaba Thropp."

Elphaba gave a shy wave. Princess Gwendoline took one look at her and screamed.

"What in all of Oz is that?! That is not natural! That is not human! Get that thing out of my sight!"

Elphaba, hurt beyond words, turned and ran out of the room, not even bothering with the secret passage. Glinda, full of rage at the horrible treatment of her friend finally let loose and gave the princess a piece of her mind. "You know, it's people like you who make this world such a miserable place at times. Elphaba is the most human person I know and she would never do or say something to hurt someone else just because they were born different. You may be a princess, but that doesn't give you the right to insult other people, no matter how different they are. It's you who's the inhuman one," she said, her blue eyes blazing. Before the shocked Gwendoline could respond, Glinda had turned and run after Elphaba to comfort her friend.

* * *

Once she recovered her wits, Gwendoline turned to Fiyero. "Take me home, Fiyero. We are done here."

"No," Fiyero said, looking after the fleeting form of Glinda, but seeing a vision of green.

"What?" the princess asked, her voice dangerously low.

"I said, no. If you want to leave, then fine, but I'm staying," Fiyero said, turning to face his fiancée.

Gwendoline's grey eyes were blazing with fury now. "I will not be insulted by commoners!"

"Glinda is not a commoner and no one's stopping you from leaving," Fiyero pointed out, a slight scowl on his face.

Gwendoline fairly shook with rage, then suddenly grew very calm. "Fine. I will leave, but don't expect me to forget this, Fiyero. We may be promised to each other by our parents, but that doesn't mean we have to like each other." The princess then turned on her heel and sailed out of the room.

* * *

Glinda meanwhile, was looking for Elphaba. She found the green girl in her room, huddled on her bed. With a sad sigh, Glinda crossed the room and gently touched her friend's shoulder. Elphaba flinched away, whimpering.

"Elphie, it's me, Glinda. Look, I'm sorry you were treated like that. Maybe a party wasn't the best idea," Glinda said, sitting next to her friend.

"I told you no one would like me," Elphaba said, her face still buried in her arms.

"I like you, Elphie. I love you like a sister. That will never change and I'm sure there are other people in Oz who will like you if only you'll give them a chance to know you," Glinda said, wrapping an arm around Elphaba's shoulders.

"How can you say that? I'm hideous! Princess Gwendoline is right. I'm an inhuman monster."

"Don't ever say that! Elphie, she's just jealous and mean spirited. You can't let what people like her say about you run your life."

Elphaba looked up at Glinda, an incredulous look on her face. "Jealous? Of what? My unnatural skin color?"

Glinda shook her head. "Of the fact someone like you or me could have friends without flaunting their status. People like Gwendoline are so used to having everyone want to be friends with them because they are royalty, that they sometimes become jealous of those who have friends who care about them for who they are, not what they look like or their status in society."

Elphaba shook her head. "I wish I could believe that. You should get back to the party. It's rude for the hostess to abandon her guests."

Glinda shook her head. "I don't want to leave you alone."

Elphaba shooed her away. "Go. I'll be fine. I want to be alone for a little while anyway."

Glinda was obviously very hesitant, but eventually gave in and left to tend to the guests. On her way back she ran into Fiyero, who was poking around looking for something. Glinda bristled. "Looking for someone?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Fiyero saw the look on her face and quickly put his hands up. "It's not what you think, Glin!"

"Don't call me that! That's Elphie's name for me," Glinda snapped.

Fiyero sighed. "Look, Glinda I wanted to apologize for Gwendoline's behavior. It was rude and entirely uncalled for."

"Then why'd you get get engaged to her if it wasn't for her 'sparkling' personality?" Glinda asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Fiyero frowned. "I didn't get engaged to her."

"Uh, last I checked that's what fiancée and a ring means."

"It was arranged by our parents years ago. I only just met her a few weeks ago."

Glinda blinked, then looked away. "I'm sorry, Fiyero."

Fiyero shrugged. "Don't be. It's my fault. I should have known better than to bring her along, but Gwen is insanely jealous and thinks I've got the hots for every other woman. I think she thought you and I were an item once and wanted to make sure my 'old flame' knew her place."

Glinda laughed at that. "Now I'm really sorry for you. I can't believe someone, especially a princess can be so insecure."

Fiyero chuckled. "Yeah. Anyway, could I see your friend? I'd like to apologize to her."

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now. Elphaba's pretty shaken up by all this. She just really wants to be alone at the moment and needs some space. Come on, we'd better get back to the party," Glinda explained, leading Fiyero back to the ballroom.

 **Author's Note: I think the next chapter will be Fiyero attempting to apologize to Elphaba and the official start of our Fiyeraba. At least on his end. Elphaba's gonna need quite a bit of work before she warms up to the well meaning but rather clueless at times prince. And Princess Gwendoline should make an interesting antagonist. I'm curious to see where she takes the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Apology.

The day after the party, Elphaba reluctantly came out of her room after much coaxing on Glinda's part. The blonde led her gloomy best friend to the kitchen and sat down at the table with her, while Carla the cook made her famous hot chocolate and homemade whipped cream. At first, Elphaba just sat and stared at her mug, but after some gentle coaxing from Glinda and Carla, she picked up the steaming beverage and took a tentative sip.

The fragrant beverage, though quite hot, was smooth and creamy and very sweet. Elphaba found that she liked it a lot. "This is really good. I've never tasted anything like this before."

Despite the whipped cream mustache her friend was now sporting, Glinda's jaw dropped in shock at the revelation. "You've never had hot chocolate before? Oh, my poor Elphie! You have so much to discover. By the way, you've got a whipped cream mustache," Glinda said, giggling at that last part.

Elphaba swiped her finger across her upper lip and licked the whipped cream off. "This white stuff is pretty good to. What did you call it? Whipped cream? I'd heard about it and seen it before, but I never got to try it for myself until now," she said, wiping her lip with a napkin to get rid of the stickiness.

Glinda shook her head, utterly shocked at just how much Elphaba had missed out on as a child. "Have you ever had ice cream before?" she asked, an idea popping into her head.

Elphaba shook her head. "I've always wanted to try it, but my father said only good girls deserve treats."

Glinda glowered at the thought of the man who had abused his own child so much. She brightened up a moment later though. "Well, I've just gotten a great idea. I'm going to have an ice cream social!"

Elphaba at once balked at the thought of another party, but Glinda had a plan. "Don't worry. I'm only inviting three people and I know they all want to get to know you better. Plus, I'll be there the whole time and if anyone steps so much as one hair out of line, I'll end the party."

Again Elphaba was surprised and touched by Glinda's consideration of her feelings. She gave a shy nod in consent. Glinda beamed with pride and happiness.

"Great! I'll make the arrangements for Saturday."

Elphaba blinked. "But that's three days from now!"

"When you fall off a horse, you get back in the saddle right away. The sooner you face your fears, the easier it will be. Trust me, Elphie," Glinda said smiling.

"I do trust you, Glinda. With my life," Elphaba said, managing to give a weak smile.

* * *

When Fiyero received Glinda's informal invitation to the ice cream social, he could barely conceal his joy. The day of the social just happened to fall on the day after Gwendoline would leave for a three week stay in Ibix, leaving him completely free to see Elphaba and apologize to her. He didn't know why, but the green girl fascinated him. Her green skin was so unique and unusual which, combined with her long lean figure, gave her an exotic beauty all her own. But not only was her physical beauty stunning, but her eyes, those gorgeous chocolate-brown orbs, were so expressive and intelligent, seeming to speak of a fiery soul full of life and vigor underneath all the fear, if only one could reach it.

The prince went about the castle with a light in his eye and a spring in his step as he went about his business whistling a favorite tune. His mother noticed and thought the change was because he had finally come to accept Gwendoline as his bride. Little did she know of the green vision that visited her eldest son's dreams both day and night, just as she knew nothing of the true character (or rather lack thereof) of the woman she thought would be her future daughter-in-law.

Queen Ilian wasn't the only one who noticed Fiyero's change of mood. Gwendoline herself noticed the prince seemed happier and she knew it wasn't because of her. She believed Fiyero was falling for his 'old flame' Glinda Upland. Gwendoline knew that all her friendships were superficial, built upon a foundation of her status and beauty and the fear she instilled in others to control them. Seeing how the blonde had stood up for the green monstrosity and ran off to comfort her when she ran away, reminded Gwendoline of the kind of friendship she could never have; a meaningful lasting one. So it was that the jealous princess laid her plans to separate her fiancé from his 'lady love' and secure her future as Crown Princess of the Vinkus.

* * *

When Saturday came, Elphaba was even more stressed out than she had been for the first party. Glinda managed to somewhat calm her by having her sample a little bit of vanilla ice cream and telling her she could only have more during the social. Elphaba wasn't too thrilled, but consented and found herself actually looking forward to the social, if only because of the promise of getting to try more ice cream.

When the guests arrived, the introductions went much more smoothly this time around.

"Miss Elphaba, I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm sorry for my cold behavior at the party the other night, but I've never met someone so unique as you," said a young Munchkin man by the name of Boq.

Elphaba blushed. "It's ok. I've never been to a party of any kind before, so thank you for your kind words Mr. Boq."

Boq blinked in surprise, but simply said, "You can call me Boq if you like. I'm not used to people calling me 'Mr.'"

Elphaba laughed at his slight blush and the cute way he rubbed his head. Boq chuckled and went to get himself some ice cream. The next person was a young woman named Mirna.

"I am so sorry for how I acted at the party. I should have said something to Shenshen and especially that stuck up princess. I'm so glad Glinda gave her a good dressing down," she said smiling widely and shaking Elphaba's hand enthusiastically.

Elphaba blinked and looked at Glinda. "You told off the princess? For me?"

Glinda laid a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "Of course I did. You're my friend, Elphaba and I refuse to let anyone abuse my friends."

Elphaba smiled through some tears of happiness. "I don't deserve a friend like you, Glin. Thank you."

"Of course you do, Miss Elphaba. Now that I've finally taken off the blinkers of society, I can see clearly you're a beautiful young lady, deserving of good friends and a good life. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know because from now on, I'd like you to consider me your friend," Mirna said.

"I also would like to be considered your friend, if you'll have me," Boq said shyly.

Elphaba was overwhelmed by this kindness for a few moments, but once she recovered herself, she nodded enthusiastically, smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

Fiyero paused in the hallway, checking his appearance over in the mirror on the wall. Normally he did this because he wanted to impress a girl with his stunning good looks, but this was different. While he wanted to look his best as usual, the motivation was different. He wanted Elphaba to be comfortable around him or to at least not freak out and run away before he had a chance to talk to her. After ensuring that his hair was still combed and his clothes were neat and straight, he took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Time seemed to freeze when he walked in. Everyone stopped and stared at him with different expressions. Boq and Mirna were shocked that the prince dared show up after the way his fiancée treated Elphaba, Glinda was at once relieved and anxious, and Elphaba was just frozen. Fiyero felt incredibly awkward and grinned sheepishly.

"Hehe. I guess I should explain…" he started.

Elphaba snapped out of her daze, turned and ran, ducking into a secret panel in the wall. Fiyero blinked and took off after her, completely oblivious to Glinda's call for him to wait. The prince ran through the maze of secret passages, following the sound of fleeing footsteps, every now and then catching a glimpse of green skin or dark-blue skirt ducking around the corner. Finally, he emerged in the library and found her.

Elphaba was panting and out of breath, mostly from the fright the presence of the prince had given her. She turned and saw him standing just outside the door of the secret passage! She was just about to run again when his voice stopped her.

"Wait! Please don't run again. I just wanted to apologize…"

Elphaba whirled around, a confused look on her face. "Apologize? For what?"

Fiyero sighed. "For Gwendoline's behavior. I shouldn't have brought her along, but she insisted because she thought I had a thing for Glinda."

Elphaba was still suspicious, but her curiosity was piqued nonetheless. "You don't?"

"No. Glinda and I have been friends since childhood, but we've never had any sort of romantic attraction. Our's is more of a brother/sister relationship," Fiyero replied.

Despite still feeling somewhat dubious as to his intentions, Elphaba could see that he was in earnest. "Very well. I accept your apology," she said.

Fiyero's eyes sparkled with relief and happiness. "Thank you. Will you permit me to escort you back?" he asked, holding out his arm, chivalrously.

Elphaba eyed him with mild suspicion, but slowly nodded her head in consent, though she declined to take his arm. Fiyero was rather hurt by that, but couldn't really blame her, so he contented himself with walking beside her. Glinda came around the corner and was shocked to see them walking beside each other. She took this as a very good sign and beamed happily.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Elphie! Let's get back to the others. You've got some ice cream to try," Glinda said, slipping her arm through Elphaba's.

Fiyero felt a twinge of jealousy that Elphaba would permit Glinda to link arms with her, but refused to take his arm. However, he figured it was probably because they were such good friends and Elphaba was used to Glinda, where as he was still practically a stranger. He hoped to change that in the near future though.

* * *

When they returned to the room, Elphaba moved to the table where the various flavors of ice cream were set out, along with various toppings. She looked them all over, having a bit of a hard time making up her mind over which one to try first. Fiyero came over and stood near her.

"Having a hard time deciding?" he asked good-naturedly.

Elphaba started and moved away from him a bit.

Fiyero sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Here, try this one. It's one of my mother's favorites," he said offering her a bowl of chocolate caramel ice cream.

Elphaba eyed him suspiciously, but decided it was now or never to start facing her trust issues and so accepted it. Fiyero smiled as he watched her eyes go wide when she tasted it. Elphaba had no idea ice cream could be so wonderful. The flavors of chocolate mixed with caramel was like nothing she'd ever tasted before. It was very sweet and ever so slightly salt and just an explosion of flavor in her mouth. She ate the rest with obvious pleasure and smiled. Fiyero was pleased that he had managed to bring the green girl some happiness after all the trouble his fiancée caused. He only hoped that they would be able to become good friends.

Suddenly, the door to the parlor flew open and standing in the entrance was a very displeased Gwendoline.

 **Author's Note: Rest assured I am working on the next chapter. I will try to have it out in the next couple of weeks (preferably sooner).**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Misunderstandings.

At Gwendoline's entrance, everyone rose and stared in shock and indignation. Fiyero stood and briskly strode over, his blue eyes flashing angrily.

"What are you doing here, Gwendoline? You're supposed to be in Ibix," he said, feeling quite furious that she had followed him here.

"Why? So that you can sleep with your old flame behind my back? I delayed my trip for a few days. Father said I needn't return just yet," Gwendoline said sailing into the room like she owned the place.

Glinda's cheeks flushed with fury. How dare this stuck up woman accuse her of trying to seduce Fiyero?! However, despite the hurt she felt, she was much too mortified to say anything. Much to her and everyone's surprise, Elphaba stood up and crossed the room, her eyes blazing with fury.

She stopped within a foot of the princess and rose to her full hight of five feet eleven inches, glaring Gwendoline in the eyes. "How dare you? How dare you come into my friend's home and accuse her of being Prince Fiyero's lover?! They are old childhood friends. That's all. They have no romantic feelings for each other and never have. You are jealous for no reason. I think it is time for you to leave," she said, her voice low.

Gwendoline was furious! How dare this green thing address her in such an impudent manner?! Her hand flew and she struck Elphaba across the face. "Take that, you impudent wretch! How dare you address me, a princess and your superior, in such a fashion?! I shall go or stay where I please!"

Elphaba held a hand to her cheek and was just about to reply, when Glinda, Mirna, and Boq all sprang to her side. "Princess Gwendoline, I must insist you leave. I will not have such violence in my house," Glinda said, her eyes showing her anger and fury.

Gwendoline was about to slap Glinda, when Fiyero's hand seized her arm. "Come, Gwendoline. You've caused more than enough trouble for today," he said, dragging her from the room and out of the house.

As soon as they were gone, everyone turned their attention to Elphaba.

"Are you alright, Miss Elphaba?" Boq asked.

"Are you ok, Elphie?" Glinda inquired.

"Would you like to sit down?" Mirna asked, pulling a chair nearer.

Elphaba sat down in a sort of daze. "Did that actually just happen? What did I just do?" she asked, her voice dazed and far away.

"You just gave Princess Snooty a good talking to. I've never seen someone face up to royalty so bravely," Mirna said, in a very impressed tone.

"She was abusing Glinda. I had to say something. After all, she'd do the same for me. Already has actually. I just can't believe she showed up again," Elphaba said, more like herself.

Glinda shook her head. "I have a feeling poor Fiyero is going to have a very hard time of it. If Princess Gwendoline is that jealous, who knows what she'll do."

* * *

"Let go of me at once, Fiyero! You have no right to treat your future wife this way!" Gwendoline shrieked as they drew near the carriage.

"Excuse me, but you have just insulted my oldest friend and assaulted her best friend and you have the nerve to say I'm the bad guy here?" Fiyero exclaimed, utterly infuriated.

Gwendoline yanked her arm out of Fiyero's grip and glared at him. "I know your reputation. How was I supposed to know she was just a childhood conquest of yours?"

Fiyero narrowly stopped himself from slapping Gwendoline then and there. His sapphire blues sparked with fury, but his hand lowered to his side. Closing his eyes and taking a calming breath, he strode towards the carriage. "She was never a 'conquest.' You would do well, Gwendoline to remember that I wasn't always a 'swinging bachelor.' Glinda Upland and I have shared a brother/sister kind of relationship since grade school. That's all."

Gwendoline tossed her hair with a contemptuous snort. "We'll see about that," she muttered as she followed him into the carriage.

* * *

"Fiyero, I'd like to see you in my study," King Hammon said as his son passed him in the hallway a few days later.

Fiyero nodded and followed his father into the royal study. When he saw his mother there as well, he got slightly suspicious, but made no outward indication of it. "What did you want to see me about, Father?" he asked respectfully.

Hammon sat behind his desk and sighed. "Son, you are to be married in three months to Princess Gwendoline of Ibix. Your mother and I are concerned that things aren't going as smoothly between you two as we had hoped."

Fiyero's jaw clenched. "I never wanted to marry that vixen in the first place."

"Fiyero! That is un-princely language! Princess Gwendoline is from a very respectable family and your marriage will be good for both of our countries. Ibix and the Vinkus have been at odds for centuries. This marriage will bring an end to all that once and for all. Please understand, we know it's not what you or even we would have hoped, but it is the best course of action," Ilian said, laying a gentle hand on her son's shoulder.

Fiyero shrugged it off and moved to the other side of the room. "She's not what you think her to be. The term vixen is a complement compared to what she truly is. Mark my words, Father, Mother, that woman is unfit to wear any crown, even the crown of Ibix."

Both his parents were shocked to hear Fiyero speak so of his future bride and feared that maybe he had fallen under the influence of some harlot or that maybe the prospect of responsibility was too much for him at present. "Fiyero, I don't know what's come over you. Just a few days ago you were happy as a lark, but ever since Gwendoline delayed her trip and followed you that day, you've been acting strangely hostile towards her. What's going on, son?" his father asked.

Fiyero could read their fears in their eyes. "I'm not under anyone's influence. I've simply come to see Gwen as she truly is. A selfish, jealous, self-centered brat, who only wants to force her will onto others. You might be blinded by her and her father's shiny promises and flattery, but one day, they will slip up and all will know the truth."

Fiyero turned and walked out of his father's study, leaving his stunned parents to wonder if their son had lost his mind.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I'm in the home stretch of the semester, so with finals coming up I might not be regular in my updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Plans and Plots.

Princess Gwendoline stormed down the hall of the Shimmering Palace of Ibix towards her father's study. Any servants in the hall ducked out of sight as soon as they heard her angry steps or caught sight of her elegant yet terrifying form. King Zepherus was startled by the door to his study being rudely slammed open and at once knew that something had displeased his daughter.

Preparing himself as best he could for the tantrum ahead, he looked up at his daughter with a look of indulgent pity. "What is it, Princess? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Daddy! It's that horrid Prince Fiyero!" Gwendoline exclaimed, striding angrily into the room after slamming the door closed again.

King Zepherus sighed. "What has he done now?"

"He's falling in love with someone else!" Gwendoline declared in a fury.

The king was shocked. In his mind it was inconceivable that any man could love any woman other than his daughter, his princess. In her father's eyes, Gwendoline was perfect in every way and any misbehavior on her part was simply a misunderstanding or someone else provoking his precious darling. "Are you sure, dearest? Maybe you misunderstood. I'm sure no man could help loving you."

Gwendoline turned to her father with fury. "I know what I saw! I saw the way he looked at her! He loves _her_ not _me_!"

"Who, dearest? Who does your prince love?"

"Oh, some old childhood flame. I don't remember her name. Daddy, we have to do something about her," Gwendoline said, seething.

"Of course, darling, of course. What do you want me to do?"

Gwendoline took a calming breath, then her face slowly spread into a plotting smirk as a plan formed in her mind. "I want to invite her to the palace for tea."

The king blinked. "Why? If she's trying to steal your prince from you and the Vinkun throne, which should be yours by right, why would you want to ask her here?"

"Oh, Daddy. You fail to see the big picture. That's why I'm the brains and beauty of your plan to take over the Vinkus, as is our right of course. I want to ask her to tea so that I can have the palace guards keep an eye on her of course. Just until the wedding is over," Gwendoline said, a knowing look in her eyes.

The king at once caught on. "Oh! Of course, my pet. I'll tell the warden to prepare the best cell in the dungeon at once."

Gwendoline smiled. "I knew you'd see my genius, Daddy. You always do."

"Of course, Princess. If it wasn't for you, I don't know how I would be able to run the country."

With a final smirk, Gwendoline sailed out of her father's study and returned to her own apartments. _'Let's face facts, Daddy. You couldn't run this country if it wasn't for Mother and now me. I'm the real monarch of Ibix, you're just a figurehead, just like my dear hubby Prince Fiyero will be once we're married. Soon enough, you'll be replaced and both Ibix and the Vinkus will be mine.'_

Meanwhile, in a small house on the outskirts of Ibix's capital city of Jonx, a clandestine meeting was taking place.

* * *

"Are we all here?" a young man with dark hair and a fiery look in his grey eyes asked, looking around the small dark room at his companions.

The rest of the group nodded, looking at each other with slightly nervous, yet determined looks of resolve.

"Good. I know we are only a half-dozen in number, but I hope we may soon bring more brothers and sisters to our cause," he said, his eyes sparking dangerously.

"The king and his daughter must be stopped. If their reign does not come to a swift end, soon there will be nothing left!" a young redheaded man seated across the battered old kitchen table burst out.

A young woman with brown hair and amber eyes stood up. "Calm yourselves, my brothers. Yes, the king and princess must be stopped and removed from power, but it won't do to make a hasty move and lose everything. Remember what we are fighting for; the people of Ibix."

"Yes. Too long has the royal family plundered the land and oppressed the people. Thus it has ever been, since the great Rebellion against Oz," an older man with flecks of grey in his black hair said, sighing sadly.

"That war was justified! The Ozian royals wanted to steal our lands and enslave us!" the brash redheaded youth exclaimed. The other younger members of the group nodded in assent.

The older man shook his head. "You may think that from your history lessons, but that is not the truth. In truth, Ibix once pledged loyalty to Oz and it's ruling monarchs in return for their help defeating the invading Mumbi Barbarians, but when the agents came to deliver the over-laws of Oz and collect the tax that was due, the king of Ibix reneged and killed the agents of Oz. That act of rebellion was what started the war, not Oz invading. The reason the king of Ibix went back on his word was because the over-laws of Oz conflicted with his personal interests. In those laws were several checks and balances to protect the people from the kind of tyranny we suffer now and have suffered for over a thousand years."

"How do you know, old man. You weren't there," the redheaded youth said.

"But my sires were. Few know this, but my great-many-times-over-grandfather was a member of the court who fell out of the king's good graces for daring to speak out against the king's cruelty. He was only saved from banishment or execution by his sister agreeing to become the king's wife. However, he didn't leave the palace entirely empty-handed. Concealed in his inner pocket, my great-great-etc.-grandfather held a copy of the over-laws of Oz. My family has kept them hidden in secret for years, showing them only to a few trusted friends and gathering your families into this secret group for the single purpose of freeing Ibix from tyranny and righting this wrong in our history," the man replied.

The redheaded youth was astonished when the others all looked slightly ashamed of themselves and nodded their heads in agreement. Sitting back into his chair in a subdued attitude, the youth replied. "I suppose I've got a lot to learn about the true history of my country. I only hope Oz is forgiving to it's enemies as well as kind to it citizens."

The older man smiled. "If half the things I hear about Oz's true monarch are correct, then we have nothing to fear."

 **Author's Note: This is a twist that took even me by surprise. That's what I get for thinking about one fic while working on another. Oh, well. If nothing else this should prove to be most interesting.**


End file.
